Nagusamete Ageru
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: Aku tidak menyesal memberikan segala yang kumiliki untuknya. Karena bagiku, Hiruma-san adalah kekasih yang terbaik. Warning : Shounen-ai/yaoi, Sena's POV.


**Nagusamete Ageru**

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata  
>Pairing : HiruSena<br>Genre : Romance/Humor  
>Warning : shounen-aiyaoi, maybe OOC, canon , implisit lime, Sena's POV  
>Story by : Assassin Cross a.k.a Akaneko as the Demon Queen<p>

**Don't like please don't read!**

l\_/l  
>(^_^)<p>

Euhm... Ah... Ha-halo, Minna-san...

Perkenalkan, namaku Kobayakawa Sena. Aku adalah anggota Deimon Devil Bats sebagai _RunningBack_ dengan julukan Eyeshield 21.

Eh? Ti-tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk sombong ataupun pamer. Sungguh. Ji-jika kalian tidak tahu dan ingin tahu, aku hanya ingin memberitahu saja. Ah... Ma-maafkan kata-kataku jika tidak berkenan.

Humm... Ba-baiklah, kita kembali ke topik utama saja.

Mungkin sebagian dari kalian sudah tahu, bahwa sebelum aku dikenal sebagai Eyeshield 21, aku hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa. Ya, aku lemah sehingga selalu ditindas bahkan dijadikan sebagai pesuruh. Hanya bisa berlari dan kabur dari masalah. Tapi siapa sangka hal itu menjadi alasan utama dengan ketenaranku sekarang. Entah apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Ucapan terima kasih takkan cukup untuk membalasnya.

Ya, semua ini berkat Hiruma-san.

...

Eh? Kenapa ekspresi kalian mendadak berubah horor begitu?

...

Ah... A-aku benar-benar lupa dengan imej iblisnya itu yang sangat melekat di hadapan khalayak banyak. Mungkin kalian tidak percaya ini, tapi sesungguhnya Hiruma-san itu orang yang sangat baik.

...

Eeeehh...? Kenapa kalian tidak percaya? Itu sungguhan, kok. Ka-kalau dia memang jahat, kenapa dia menolong Yukimitsu-senpai saat ujian masuk _Hell Tower_ waktu itu? Atau membuat HaHa San Kyoudai mendapat predikat yang baik sebagai _lineman_ DDB dalam amefuto. Atau menjaga perasaan Monta mengenai artikel khusus yang membahas Taka-san dari Teikoku Gakuen.

Aku tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai orang baik, tapi dia juga bukan orang yang benar-benar jahat. Hanya sifatnya saja yang terlalu ekstrim. Tapi... karena itulah aku menyukainya.

...

...

...

**Blush. **

EEEEEHHH...! Apa aku baru saja mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya? Gyaaaahh... Aku malu sekaliii... Aduuuuhh... Rasanya wajahku panas.

...

Hufh... Me-memang benar... kalau aku... menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Hiruma-san.

Eeh? Apa? Tidak! Tidak! Dia tidak memaksaku. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tulus menyukainya. Ukh... Aku benar-benar malu untuk mengatakan hal ini.

Uhm... Hiruma-san... adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Bukan hanya karena dia yang telah menemukan potensiku dan mengasahnya hingga aku bisa menjadi seperti ini. Tapi lebih dari itu... dia adalah segalanya bagiku.

Memang... pada awalnya aku sangat ketakutan dengan sifat iblisnya yang licik, semena-mena, dan suka menembaki orang lain. Namun dia juga misterius dan membuatku penasaran akan dirinya. Dan saat perlahan aku mendapati kebaikan hatinya sedikit demi sedikit, entah sejak kapan aku selalu memperhatikannya dan menyukainya.

Perasaan sukaku semakin besar ketika ternyata perasaan kami sama dan saling bertautan. Aku benar-benar bahagia karenanya. Hehehe...

Eh? Apa? Hiruma-san romantis atau tidak?

**Blush. **

Uuh... Ba-bagiku... dia sangat romantis. Hiruma-san selalu menjemputku dan mengantarkanku kembali dari sekolah dengan mobil mewahnya. Ah... Jangan tanyakan dari mana dia mendapatkan mobil mewah itu.

Dia juga sering menggenggam tanganku lembut tak perduli dimana dan kapanpun dia mau. Sangat posesif padaku dari orang-orang yang ingin mendekatiku. Ukh... Terlalu berlebihan memang. Tapi itu membuktikan bahwa Hiruma-san adalah orang yang sangat romantis, bukan?

He? Hal yang membuatku kesal karenanya?

...

...

...

**Blush. **

Ukh... Aku benar-benar sangat malu bila mengatakannya. A-akan kuberitahu, tapi... jadikan ini rahasia kalian saja, ya?

Uhm... A-aku kesal dengan sifat semena-menanya. Apalagi ketika dia menciumku di depan banyak orang dengan santainya. Kenapa hal memalukan begitu harus dilakukan di tempat umum, sih?

Ayah dan Ibuku sampai pingsan di bangku penonton ketika Hiruma-san menciumku dengan sengaja saat pertandingan musim gugur tahun lalu. Aku hampir menangis di tempat karena malu dan tak berani menemui Ayah dan Ibu. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu apa yang -telah- dilakukan Hiruma-san untuk membujuk (atau mungkin mengancam) kedua orang tuaku untuk merestui hubungan kami. Dan aku tidak mau tahu karena takut membayangkannya.

Errh... Se-sebenarnya itu belum seberapa bila dibandingkan tindakan senonoh lainnya yang dilakukan oleh Hiruma-san. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyembunyikan maluku ketika ka-kami dalam keadaan setengah telanjang dan sedang bercumbu panas di ruang klub, tanpa sengaja beberapa anggota DDB melihatnya. Astaga... Rasanya aku ingin bunuh diri saja!

Iblis tiran itu benar-benar mesum! Menyebalkan!

Haah...

Tapi dia memang tidak pernah menyakitiku, kecuali saat latihan.

Lupakan.

Setidaknya aku tahu bahwa dia tidak mempermainkanku. Membuatku semakin menyukai dirinya. Aku tidak menyesal memberikan segala yang kumiliki untuknya. Karena bagiku, Hiruma-san adalah kekasih yang terbaik. Aku... memang cukup takut menghadapi dunia karena hubungan kami. Tapi kami tahu, jika tetap bersama, semua akan baik-baik saja. Benar, 'kan?

l\_/l  
>(^_^)<p>

**~OWARI~ **

l\_/l  
>(^_^)<p>

Nagusamete Ageru = I will give you everything

Gomen kalo OOC. Lagi2 iseng bikin HiruSena dgn POV dr Sena.

**With Evil smile,**

**AssX a.k.a Akaneko as the Demon Queen**

**Thanks for Reading… ^^**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
